


Summer Shenanigans

by immortalife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fail attempt in crack, i tried my best I'm sorry, pls dont shoot me after reading this lol, pls give this ship (and fic) a lot of love heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: Jaehwan is almost 1 week into his holiday with friends but he has yet to find out the name of the pretty local guy he sees there every day.His friends are not exactly helping..(or a Justice League summer Fic where Jaehwan is so done with his friends and wanting to drown them in the ocean of embarrassment)





	Summer Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter: I hope I did justice to your prompt and I'm apologizing in advance if it didn't met your taste. I tried my best. Enjoy!!
> 
> (p.s. this is unbeta-ed so please forgive me for any mistakes and or grammatical errors you may encounter)

It’s the last week of summer vacation, deciding that they should end it with a bang, Jaehwan and his group of friends made their way to one of the famous beach resort in the city thanks to Daniel and Seongwoo’s connections, they managed to book a cottage during the peak season.

Arriving at the said resort, aligned at the very entrance, girls with various colours of straw skirts welcomed them.

 

“Shit, this last week seems to be good!” Hyunbin excitingly jumped up and down, not caring about other people’s stare, because who sees a 187cm guy, that looks like he’s already in his 20s, getting fired up for a small thing. No one right? Unless they’re friends with Kwon Hyunbin.

 

The group made their way to the receptionist’s table to claim their room cards for the week. Only two rooms were booked so they played the classic game of rock paper scissors, Jonghyun and Daniel being the first one to be eliminated, after bickering non stop, the final list of of roommates were decided.

The roommates were Daniel, Seongwoo and Jaehwan while the other room is occupied by Hyunbin and Jonghyun. Hyunbin whined, saying that Daniel and Seongwoo cheated so that they’ll be roommates. Jonghyun urged Hyunbin to ride the elevator up to their floor, leaving the three of them to wander around the lobby before going to their room.

Arriving at their room, Jaehwan plopped down to the comforts of the soft bed, ignoring the PDA Seongwoo and Daniel is showing. _I think I’ll suffer from their cheesiness_ Jaehwan thought, groaning, with head on the pillow.

They spent their first day lazing around in their rooms, Jonghyun and Hyunbin crashed in their room, the five of them watching the “famous” movie of the month, IT. Daniel, being the scaredy cat he is, whined and hid his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. Jaehwan seeing the interaction, threw a pillow at their direction. “Hey! What was that for?!” Daniel glared, though he looks like a little puppy instead. “Get a room” Jaehwan stuck out his tongue and went back to watching, ignoring the two couples.

Jaehwan, not a fan of horror movies, got bored easily and looked around to see something worth doing. His eyes darted through the pamphlet from the bedside table, standing up to fetch it, not caring the rants from the other boys because he’s obviously blocking the tv screen.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, skimming through the pamphlet, one photo caught his eyes. A bar with bright lights, cozy couches and tempting drinks call out to him. Since they only have 7 days in this resort, why not make the most out of it right?

 

Approaching the mess in the middle of the room (read: bodies entangled on the floor), Jaehwan kicked Daniel’s shin. “What the fuck Jaehwan? What’s that for?” Daniel winced. Shoving the pamphlet towards Daniel’s face, which looks like Jaehwan is suffocating him. “Let’s go partying tonight!” Jaehwan announced, chest up, looking proud from his suggestion.

“It’s too early Jaehwan” Jonghyun said, removing the pamphlet from Daniel’s face, looking at the said bar Jaehwan pointed out. “I’d like to go hyung!” Hyunbin sat up, eyes wide, facing Jonghyun with pleading eyes. “No, you can’t go Hyunbin, you’re still young” Jonghyun pointed out, earning a scoff from Jaehwan and Seongwoo. “Hyung, you do know that Hyunbin is already legal? Right?” Daniel asked, eyebrows raising. “I know! It’s just that, I CAN’T afford to drag Hyunbin along when he’s drunk” Jonghyun sighed, remembering that one time when all of them went to a college party and Hyunbin got shit faced drunk that he HAD to drag Hyunbin out of the house, into the car and the dorms after. Shivering from the memory, Jonghyun still said no.

“If that’s what Jonghyun hyung wants, then me and Seongwoo will also stay in the room, playing games. Jaehwan, you can go alone!” Daniel piped, looking at Seongwoo with knowing eyes, eyebrows wiggling. Jonghyun didn’t let it go unnoticed, suddenly changing his mind.

“No. No one will stay behind, okay we’re going! We can’t have Daniel and Seongwoo left alone” Jonghyun gave the two a knowing eye. “YES!” Jaehwan and Hyunbin hi fived each other.

“I’m going to get drunk tonight!” Jaehwan cackles, leaving to change his clothes. The remaining boys exchanged knowing looks, making sure that this night will be Jaehwan’s night.

 

* * *

 

At exactly 10PM, the bar is already in a full swing. Guests keeps pouring in; bodies already rolling, dancing and grinding in the middle of the dance floor. The boys squeezed themselves in the sea of people, looking for available couches to claim. 

After settling down, Daniel being the _“pro”_ in drinking sessions, ordered bottles of hard drinks, making sure that everyone will leave the premises with alcohol running through their veins. The drinks arrived a few minutes later. Jaehwan taking a big swig of his drink, stood up and made a beeline to the dance floor, leaving the rest of the group to enjoy or chat away.

“Look at Jaehwan, he just took a few sips but he’s already tipsy. His alcohol tolerance is REALLY low” Seongwoo laughed along with Daniel. Jonghyun looked worried but he’s more worried about Hyunbin taking shots from random people approaching him. He hates how Hyunbin’s such a head turner in occasions like this and how the mentioned guy is a model for their university magazine.

Jaehwan is now in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the music, bobbing his head up and down while holding his bottle of alcohol. He doesn’t know if it’s the ambiance of the club that makes him feel lightheaded or it’s because of the alcohol he drank earlier. He knows that his alcohol tolerance is really low, way much lower than Seongwoo and Jonghyun’s tolerance.

He doesn’t care if people bumped him, he’s enjoying his night. He promised himself that he’ll get shit faced. Though he’ll deal with the aftermath later on.

The amount of bodies occupying the dance floor increased, making it hard for Jaehwan to move around. He decided that he should just go back to their spot, and drink the night away.

Making little steps, he stumbles through bodies, making his escape harder than he thought. Almost reaching the free space away from the dance floor, heavens JUST love him, he tripped, almost spilling the content of the bottle to the guy in front of him.

Lifting his head up to say sorry, he’s met with a pair of fox like eyes, boring holes into his very soul it seems. He scanned the man in front of him, clothed in white loose dress shirt, black ripped jeans and a choker to boot, Jaehwan can’t help but to gawk at the God like man he almost tripped into. _Shit he’s handsome_ Jaehwan thought, shaking of the thoughts, feeling the tight grip of the stranger in his waist.

“S-sorry!” Jaehwan stuttered, freeing himself from the stranger’s hold. “No problem” the stranger’s voice dripped like honey was like music to Jaehwan’s ears. Jaehwan can feel his cheeks heating, but he blames it to the alcohol instead. “Umm, I-I have to go!” Jaehwan scurried, not wanting to embarrass himself more than he should in front of Mr. Handsome of the Night.

“Why such in a hurry?” the guy still hasn’t let go of him, making Jaehwan squirm in attempt to lose the stranger’s grip in his arms. “I uh, I have to find my friends” Jaehwan looked around in search for his friends, hoping that they’ll save him from this ‘sticky’ situation.

“Minhyun!” Jaehwan snapped his head to the left, the voice familiar to him. “Daniel?” “Hey Daniel!” Jaehwan and the stranger chorused. “You know him?” Jaehwan asked Daniel, feeling the grip of _Minhyun_ on his arm loosen. “Yeah! He’s one of Seongwoo’s friends!” Daniel chirped, hi-fiving Minhyun. “You know him?” Daniel tipped the bottle towards Minhyun’s direction, looking closely at how both of them are too close for comfort.

“Uh, no. I just… uh I kind of bumped into him” Jaehwan rubbed his nape. “I’m guessing that you haven’t introduced each other yet, Minhyun, this is Jaehwan, Jaehwan this is Minhyun” Daniel urged the two for a handshake but instead they awkwardly supposed to shake hands then turn into a bro fist to a awkward hug that ended up both of them laughing awkwardly instead.

“Sorry, let me introduce properly. I’m Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun” Minhyun offered his hand, his smile reaching to his ears. “H-Hello, I’m Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan” Jaehwan reached out to shake his hands. _His hands are soft, like how soft he looks_ Jaehwan thought when Daniel said “Really Jaehwan? He looks soft to you?”. Jaehwan knew that he might have said it out loud. For the love of alcohol, he embarrassed himself infront of his _new_ crush, or maybe not.

Minhyun only laughed, waving off the ‘compliment’ Jaehwan gave. “I-I really have to go” Jaehwan excused himself quickly, not wanting to engage with the situation any longer.

When Jaehwan was out of sight, Daniel turned to face Minhyun, whose smile never left his face. “so hyung, what do you think about him?”

“He seems like the type to get flustered easily, I think I want to know more about him and he looks fun to tease” Minhyun smiled, taking a big sip from his juice, because yes, the Hwang Minhyun doesn’t drink but he goes clubbing.

“He IS fun to tease” Daniel agreed, motioning Minhyun to dance with him to the dance floor. “I think I’ll be teasing him soon. We’ll meet again Kim Jaehwan” Minhyun smirked, following Daniel to the dance floor.

 

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell these kids that they shouldn’t drink too much!” Jonghyun gave an exasperated sigh, plopping Hyunbin in the couch. The 5 of them are already back from their clubbing after Jaehwan and Hyunbin made a mess in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Jaehwan did keep his word though. He really did get shit faced, look at him passed out and already drooling” Seongwoo pointed at Jaehwan who was already knocked out in the bed. They are in Jaehwan, Daniel and Seongwoo’s room, Jonghyun decided that he and Hyunbin might spend the night rather than going back to their room with a drunk Hyunbin in tow. He’s too tall and heavy for Jonghyun to carry by himself.

“Ew. I’m not going to be sleeping beside Jaehwan” Daniel commented, arriving with bottles of water in hand and an aspirin for the two.

“I’m calling dibs on the floor, Daniel, pass me some blankets” Jonghyun sat down on the floor, propping up throw pillows to lie down. “Let me join you hyung” Daniel pouted, giving Jonghyun the blanket. “Nah, stay there with Jaehwan and Seongwoo” Jonghyun said, facing the wall, ready to sleep the alcohol away.

“Daniel, come here and let’s sleep!” Seongwoo called from the bed, announcing that they’ll play rock paper scissors and the loser will sleep in between Jaehwan and the winner. To Daniel’s dismay, he’s the loser. He got no choice but to sleep beside Jaehwan, a river of drool already forming.

“By the way, I got juicy news!” Daniel suddenly sat up, with the announcement, Jonghyun turned around. “Juicy news? Don’t tell me it’s about you and Seong-”

“NO! It’s about Jaehwan!” with the information being blurted out by Daniel, Jonghyun and Seongwoo whipped their heads towards Daniel’s direction.

“What about Jaehwan? Oh god, please don’t tell me he did something embarrassing while he’s on the dance floor earlier!” Jonghyun rubbed his temples. “No no! It’s about him and Minhyun!” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, he met Minhyun?” Jonghyun and Seongwoo chorused. Their circle of friends know who Minhyun is except for Jaehwan since he became friends with them a year after Minhyun accepted a scholarship in a known university and pursued his father’s business hence Jaehwan meeting Minhyun for the first time that night.

“Yeah he did and it seems like I interrupted something” Daniel showed a cheshire cat like smile making his two audience sit up straight to hear more juicy news. “Tell us more” Seongwoo urged, propping up a pillow underneath his elbows.

“So you see, when Jaehwan has a crush, like a _crush crush_ , he tends to stutter and his ears burn red right?” Daniel continued on, with the two nodding. “So yeah, he DID stutter while I introduced both of them, his ears turned bright red and hell he was ogling Minhyun hyung from top to bottom! He even said his thoughts out loud like ‘he’s so soft’” Seongwoo snorted and whispered _whipped_.

As if on cue, a light bulb appeared in Seongwoo’s mind. “Jaehwan wants this summer to be memorable right?” Jonghyun and Daniel nodded. “I have a plan!” Seongwoo looked at Jaehwan like he’s saying sorry in advance and shuffled his way towards the two to discuss about his _amazing_ plan.

 

**_The next day_ **

Jaehwan woke up with a throbbing headache and his limbs feel sore. He rolled over the bed, hitting something hard in the process. When he lifted his head, he saw Daniel’s head peeking out from the blankets. He groaned, removing Daniel’s body since it feels hot being clumped in a bed with a guy with a big built.

After successfully leaving the confines of the bed, he searched in the bedside table for some aspirins but in the end he found nothing. “Fuck, the headache is really something” Jaehwan groaned, looking around for his wallet only to see Hyunbin on the couch, Jonghyun and Seongwoo on the floor with the latter hugging the eldest’s waist. Jaehwan took out his phone to take a shot of the sight in front of him for blackmail. After taking a photo, he resumed looking for his wallet.

He saw his wallet underneath the bed, grabbing his card key and jacket, he left the room with a headache. He went to the nearby pharmacy slash grocery to buy some aspirin for him and for the others who might need it (well maybe only Hyunbin since he drank most of the drinks and knowing Daniel, his alcohol tolerance is high along with Seongwoo and Jonghyun’s a light drinker).

Picking some foods around, Jaehwan trudged his way towards the counter and asked the pharmacist for some aspirins. While he’s waiting for the pharmacist to get the aspirins, Minhyun popped beside him, scaring the shit out of Jaehwan.

“Good Morning Kim Jaehwan!” Minhyun poked Jaehwan’s side, making the latter slightly jump from the touch. _Damn, why do I have to meet him here out of all the places!_ Jaehwan thought. He gave a small smile to Minhyun out of courtesy.

“So what are you buying to grace this store with your presence?” Minhyun flashed him a smile and boy he would melt right then and there if he weren’t distracted by the pharmacist approaching the counter.

“That would be 5000 won” the pharmacist starts packing the things. Jaehwan fished out his wallet and took out a 10000 won bill, ignoring the presence of Minhyun beside him.

While the pharmacist took the time to pack his goods, Minhyun suddenly poked his cheeks. “What the fuck?” Jaehwan flinched “Ever heard of personal space?” Jaehwan glared at Minhyun.

“Sorry, your cheeks are too cute to poke at!” Minhyun smiled. Jaehwan’s face starts to change into a tomato. “M-my cheeks aren’t cute!” Jaehwan moved away from Minhyun, hoping that he won’t bother him anymore.

“Excuse me sir, but the bill you gave me is a fake” the pharmacist called Jaehwan’s attention. “What do you mean fake? It’s original! I never bring fake money!” Jaehwan defended. The pharmacist gave him back the 10000 won bill.

“It’s fake” Minhyun said.

“How d’you know it’s fake?” Jaehwan asked

“There’s a sign in the bottom that says _play money_ ” Minhyun pointed the exact word at the left most bottom of the bill. “Fucking -” Jaehwan hissed.

Jaehwan searched again in his wallet, only to find out that it’s full of play money. Jaehwan remembered Seongwoo mentioning about “play money”, “game” and “bring”.

“Seongwoo, you’re so dead” Jaehwan cursed, returning his attention to the pharmacist. “Sorry for the disturbance. All I have are play money, thanks to my EX friend. I will not take these anymore. I’m sorry” with all of what’s happening, Jaehwan’s headache seems to get worse.

“No, he’ll take it. Here’s my card” before Jaehwan can stop Minhyun, he already gave his card to the pharmacist, the receipt already printing.

“Why did you pay for it?!” Jaehwan’s the type to hate owing others and this one is not an exception even if it’s his crush who paid for him.

“Uh I just want to?” Minhyun confronted him and gave him the bag of aspirins and goods. “Oh by the way, this fell off from your wallet earlier, I thought I’ll give it to you once we’re out of the pharmacist’s sight” Minhyun showed Jaehwan a small packet with a label _“Exercise safe sex. Use once only. Mint flavor”_

“That’s not mine?!!!!” Jaehwan became flustered. “It is yours?? And your name is at the back?” Minhyun flipped the packet and indeed Jaehwan’s name was there, written in a sloppy chicken writing and in the bottom, initials of _love OSW_ was seen.

“Fucking Seongwoo, I’ll choke him once I see him” Jaehwan muttered under his breath.

“Seongwoo? You’re fucking Seongwoo?” Minhyun’s bewilderment obvious in his face.

“Wha- NO! NO!” Jaehwan looked disturbed at the thought of it. _Me? Doing Seongwoo? Over my dead body and my guitar! I’d rather settle with the man infront of-  wait no_ Jaehwan thought.

“Oh I’m sorry, but here you go, I guess you need it for future use” Minhyun opened Jaehwan’s palms and placed the small packet on it. “Hmm nice choice of flavor. Mint. I love it” Minhyun winked at him before leaving the store, leaving Jaehwan flustered, his cheeks reddening and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

“What the fuck just happened” Jaehwan rushed to their room, slamming the door shut and saw Seongwoo playing games with Daniel on the couch.

“ONG SEONGWOO, YOU FREAK” Jaehwan sprinted towards Seongwoo, choking him with the pillow from the couch.

 

“CAN’T! CAN-T BREA-THE!” Seongwoo tapped Jaehwan’s shoulders, asking him to let go.

“WHAT DID I- I D- DO THIS TI-TIME” Seongwoo, gasping for breath muttered. “WHY DID YOU PUT PLAY MONEY AND A CONDOM ON MY WALLET” Jaehwan threw Seongwoo a pillow, goal on his head.

“The fu- oh. OH” Seongwoo, after realizing it, laughed so hard. “WHAT’S SO FUNNY?! I ALMOST DIED IN EMBARRASSMENT IN FRONT OF THE PHARMACIST AND THE SOFT GUY FROM LAST NIGHT” Jaehwan screamed, burying his head in his hands.

Seongwoo, still laughing, paused “Wait, what? The soft guy from last night?” Seongwoo wiped his tears, tapping Daniel. “Soft guy huh? Minhyun hyung?” Daniel said in a teasing tone.

“Did I say soft guy from last night? NO I DID NOT SO STOP MAKING THINGS UP!” Jaehwan wailed. He wants the floor to eat him up from all the things that happened earlier.

“Jaehwan, THAT soft guy has a name okay, it’s Minhyun hyung” Daniel laughed along with Seongwoo.

“I hate you both, why are you even my friends” Jaehwan plopped down in the bed, back first, groaning between the pillows. “Where is Jonghyun hyung and Hyunbin when you need back up!”

“So what exactly happened earlier for you to be like this” Seongwoo started, knowing that Jaehwan will probably kill him from the prank he did.

“First of all, you, Seongwoo, replaced my bills with play money! Second, a condom fell out of my wallet and my name is written on it with your initials!!!! AND HE SAID HE LOVE THE MINT FLAVOR” Jaehwan threw another pillow, this time it hit Daniel. Daniel made a face, asking why was he the one receiving the pillow being thrown.

“Wait, so the flavor of _that_ is mint?!” Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows. “YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?!” Jaehwan got furious, sitting up, sending glares to Seongwoo.

“I didn’t!! Daniel was the one who wrote your name there!” Seongwoo pointed Daniel, who was stealthily leaving the room.

“DANIEL COME BACK!” Jaehwan threw a pillow towards Daniel but he dodged it exactly when the door opened, making the pillow shoot through Jonghyun’s face.

“What the actual-” Jonghyun’s eyes scanned the room, pillows scattered everywhere from Jaehwan’s non-stop throwing.

Jonghyun can only rub his temples, asking the three to play nice and clean the place up before leaving the room, willing the stress to die down.

 

 

 

Jaehwan, as much as possible hoped that he won’t see Minhyun anywhere else. The resort is big he thought so chances of them meeting again is around .05% but boy, fate do love Jaehwan. 

The boys are halfway through the week, Jonghyun gathered them in the diner nearby. As it’s still 10 o’clock in the morning, Daniel and Seongwoo slumped themselves in the couch near the window, following a noisy Hyunbin, telling stories about this new modeling gig he have to Jonghyun and Jaehwan whose face is like a mandu from the amount of sleep he did.

“Okay then, prepare your orders and I’ll be right back” Jonghyun passed the menus to the guys and left the booth quickly to go to who knows where.

“I think I’ll be having hash brown” Daniel pointed to the golden brown potato picture from the menu. “I’ll just have pancakes and coffee maybe” Seongwoo replied, scrunching his nose out of habit. “I’ll be having eggs and bacons!” Hyunbin chimed, saying his pick quite loudly. “Then for me I’ll guess I’ll have-” Jaehwan was cutted short by Daniel when Minhyun approached their booth.

“Minhyun hyung! Fancy seeing you here! Would you like to join us?” Daniel entangled himself from Seongwoo, fixing his hair while pointing to sit beside Jaehwan. “I’d love to. Do you mind if I sit here?” Minhyun asked Jaehwan who is clearly in daze.

“-hwan. Hey! JAEHWAN!” Jaehwan finally cut off from his daydream faced Seongwoo, his hands waving in front of him. “S-sorry” Jaehwan can only mutter, not noticing the presence beside him.

“Jaehwan-ssi, do you mind if I sit here?” the voice, that distinct voice that wherever he goes, he’ll know who its owner is. Jaehwan looked up and saw Minhyun, face contorted questioning if it’s comfortable for him to be beside Minhyun.

“N-no problem!” Jaehwan muttered, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

“Jaehwan’s like a tomato!” Hyunbin pointed out, clapping like a seal. Oh how Jaehwan wants to let the floor eat him up alive along with Hyunbin of course.

“I-I’m not!” Jaehwan threw a napkin at Hyunbin before fanning himself, willing to let the blush be gone.

“Oh OH! I REMEMBER WHEN JAEHWAN REALLY TURNED INTO A TOMATO!” Daniel clapped, attracting everyone’s attention at the table.

Jaehwan thinks he knows what Daniel will spill, he sent a glare towards the latter but he doesn’t budge even a bit.

“This happened during high school! Jaehwan prepared everything from flowers, letters, chocolates and even a self-composed song! He confessed to one of our seniors back then. He’s fidgeting in the roof top but when that senior came, I swear he looked like a ripe tomato ready to be picked!” Daniel laughed at the story along with Seongwoo and Hyunbin laughing along.

Jaehwan swears he wants to bury Daniel 60 feet under the ground, if it wasn’t for Minhyun in his side, he would’ve thrown him already a bunch of napkins, maybe even the napkin holder itself.

“So, who is this lucky senior you confessed to?” Minhyun nudged Jaehwan’s shoulders, eyebrows wiggling in a teasing manner.

“I- I really d-don’t remember him anymore. It’s not worth your time to know the story” Jaehwan clearly remembers that scenario, him with a guitar in hand, strumming to the self-composed song he written for the senior but then, when the senior approached him, everything crumbled.

_I don’t like you, so leave me alone._

With that sentence, Jaehwan felt like his world shattered into pieces. He cried himself to sleep for how many months, Daniel and Jonghyun coaxing the younger to let go and find a new one instead. “There’s a million fish in the sea Jaehwan” Jonghyun patted the younger’s back. Hoping that Jaehwan will listen.

A few years later, Jaehwan have already buried deep in his memories that one confession scenario, now he’s happy with his single life but he is ready to mingle any time.

“Looks like a bad memory, Okay then, I won’t pry” Minhyun patted Jaehwan’s shoulders, reaching for the menu to look at what he will eat for breakfast.

“BUT! Now he’s looking for a new eye candy!” Seongwoo stated. Jaehwan almost spitted out his water.

“I AM NOT?!” Jaehwan half-screamed, since it was still morning, they don’t want to be thrown out at the diner without having breakfast yet.

“YOU DID SAID IT! YOU SAID YOU WANT TO GET THE NUMBER OF THE HOTTEST GUY YOU WILL MEET AT THE BAR” Daniel pointed out, hiding behind the menu in case Jaehwan really does throw him the napkin holder.

Before Jaehwan can make a move, he heard a snicker from beside him. “Perhaps, is that _hottest guy in the bar_ pertaining to me?” Minhyun hid his smile with his hands.

“OH MY G- NO. NO I SWEAR- NO” Jaehwan stuttered, ready to whip the three howling guys namely Daniel, Seongwoo and Hyunbin, his friends, no erase that, his EX friends.

 _Why am I friends with them! WHERE IS JONGHYUN WHEN YOU NEED HIM_ Jaehwan let out an exasperated sigh. Hoping that Minhyun won’t caught on his ‘act’.

“I don’t mind giving you my number” Minhyun placed his chin on top of his hand facing Jaehwan. Jaehwan blinked one time, two times and the third.

“Pinch me” Jaehwan said. Hyunbin DID pinch him hard on the cheeks.

“YOU LITTLE DEVI-” Jaehwan hitted Hyunbin’s arms, his cheeks stinging from the hard pinch he received.

“Will you really? I mean, no, I don’t want your number!” Jaehwan turned away from Minhyun, avoiding his gaze.

“I don’t mind but there’s a price to pay for you to get my number” Minhyun winked. Daniel, Seongwoo and Hyunbin faked gagged at the scene unfolding right infront of their eyes.

“Uh, guys? There is a minor here” Seongwoo pointed to Hyunbin, eyes still covered by his hands. “Excuse me, I’M NOT A MINOR ANYMORE” Hyunbin poked Seongwoo’s eyes from his hands.

“So, do you like my number or?” Minhyun licked his lips and it is really not helping Jaehwan AT ALL. With the commotion of his friends and his _super duper mega crush_ on Minhyun, his mind is short circuiting.

Without waiting for a response, Minhyun whispered _“take this, I’ll be waiting”_ before he makes kissy faces towards Jaehwan who is still dumb founded. Minhyun stood up, already leaving, winking at Daniel and Seongwoo that goes unnoticed. Daniel and Seongwoo hi fived underneath the table.

After a few minutes of sorting out his thoughts, Jaehwan realized that everything escalated quickly. He checked the piece of crumpled paper that Minhyun gave him.

 

> _940809-xxxx-xx_
> 
> _Here’s my number, if you’d like to meet the ‘hottest guy in the bar’ again, don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll be waiting. So call me maybe Jjaenie?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Minhyun_

 

Jaehwan’s face flushed for the nth time that day. Throwing a glance to Daniel, Seongwoo and Hyunbin, they’re snickering nonstop and something in Jaehwan’s mind clicked. 

“YOU FGUYS. YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS AM I RIGHT?!” Jaehwan forced his way towards the three guys, attempting to choke slam them all together.

Jonghyun came back with ice creams in tow only to see a bunch of guys huddled up together in one couch, with Daniel, Hyunbin and Seongwoo’s head locked in Jaehwan’s arms.

“Why do I always come back to these situations when I leave you guys?” Jonghyun sighed. He placed the ice creams on top of the table. He saw a crumpled piece of paper beside the plastic bags and he took a small peek. Seeing who it was addressed to and who gave it, Jonghyun gave a smirk.

“This will be interesting” Jonghyun said, watching the four guys create a scene inside the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be kind of long thanks to haha!
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end? I'm really thankful that you readers got the time to read this story of mine. I really hope I did bring justice to the prompt. (Though I really doubt I didn't) but still thank you! 
> 
> Thank you too to the prompter! I enjoyed writing it! I hope you liked it!
> 
> To 365JLFicFest Mods, thank you very much for organizing this fic fest! It was a splendid experience for me since it's a first! Thank you so much for the hardwork!
> 
> Thank you to my friend who helped me throughout this story! You know who you are!! If it weren't for you, I might still be in an "unmotivated state". 
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos are truly and highly appreciated! Your comments makes me feel motivated when I doubt myself that I can't write. 
> 
> Once again, thank you.


End file.
